earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Countdown - 5 Months Ago
Characters * Luke Fox * Sonia Alcana * Kathy Duquesne * Rocky Ballantine Location * Curie Court Apartments, Apt. 102, Gotham City, NJ * March 10th 2017, 2117 EST VOX Archive * Roxanne Ballantine: footsteps Here's the tea I promised, Luke... Careful, it's hot. * Luke Fox: Thanks, Rocky. I got it. So, where was I? * Sonia Alcana: The Heretic guy sold you out. Wait, who did you say you were spying on the Sons for again? * Luke Fox: Nice try, Sonia... but i didn't say. * Sonia Alcana: You're not with the GCPD? * Luke Fox: chuckle Nope. * Sonia Alcana: Are you sure? * Luke Fox: chuckle Pretty sure. I, uh, I don't trust cops that much. No offense. * Sonia Alcana: Well, you came to me for a reason, soldier. If it's not because you want my help as cop... then what for? * Luke Fox: slurp I was hoping you two would talk to Kathy and maybe expl- Hold on! Someone's in the hall! * Sonia Alcana: lock disengaging Whoa, there, cowboy... Easy. It's Kathy. We called her. * Luke Fox: You called her? sigh * Roxanne Ballantine: opens We were not supposed to? * Kathleen Duquesne: Luke Fox... You better have a expletive good excuse! slams shut, footsteps * Luke Fox: scraping on wooden surface Hey Kathy, I can- slap Ow... * Kathleen Duquesne: Two months or just about! that's how long it's been since I heard from you! Do you have any idea how worried I was? The Sons named a new Sarge! loud breathing I heard them whispering about you like you were dead to them... or worse, just dead! Do you have any idea what kind of hell that was for me? agitated sigh expletive it! lip smack, passionate moan expletive, you're so expletive inconsiderate! Wipe that stupid grin off your face and say something... * Luke Fox: I'm sorry, Kathy... * Kathleen Duquesne: You're an expletive expletive if you think that's all it'll take for me to forgive you. * Luke Fox: That's fair. I probably have a lot of explaining to do... Maybe we should go- * Kathleen Duquesne: Whatever you tell me, I'll just tell Rocky and Sonia the moment you leave. * Sonia Alcana: that's how it works with us, Luke. Get used to it. * Luke Fox: You tell them everything? * Kathleen Duquesne: Yes... I do. * Luke Fox: Really? Everything? * Roxanne Ballantine: Mm-hmm... blowing on liquid, slurp Everything. By the way, I just want to say bravo, Luke... Brah-vo. * Kathleen Duquesne: Rocky... * Roxanne Ballantine: Right... Probably not the right time. I'm sorry... Go ahead continue. * Luke Fox: sigh Fine... I, uh... Batman asked me to spy on the Sons for him. * Sonia Alcana/Kathleen Duquesne/Roxanne Ballantine: snort, quiet giggle, laughter: 2 instances, laughter: 3 instances, suppressed chuckle, giggle, throat clearing, snort, brief chuckle * Kathleen Duquesne: Okay. Thanks for the joke, but seriously now... Luke, where have you- Wait... You're not smi- You're serious?! * Luke Fox: sigh Yeah... and now that I'm persona non grata among the Club, I was sorta hoping that I could ask you girls to do me a favor. * Sonia Alcana: Whoa, whoa... Wait, you're a spy for Batman? Prove it... * Roxanne Ballantine: whirls through air, blade sticking in wooden surface, startled scream, nervous giggle Sorry, girls... gasp Hey, if they're not going to say it, I- * Kathleen Duquesne: Whoa, where'd he go? He just left? * Sonia Alcana: Oh, yeah... Okay, he's worked with the Bat before sure enough. That's their signature way of saying goodbye. * Roxanne Ballantine: Well, that's just rude... Freaking cool, but still rude. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Countdown - 6 Months Ago. * Story continues in VOX Box: Countdown - 4 Months Ago. * Luke was outed by Heretic in VOX Box: Meeting of the Masks. Links and References * VOX Box: Countdown - 5 Months Ago Category:VOX Box Category:Luke Fox/Appearances Category:Sonia Alcana/Appearances Category:Kathy Duquesne/Appearances Category:Rocky Ballantine/Appearances Category:Terrible Trio/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances